I Hate You So Much
by XxHLAOVTExX
Summary: "Violence never seemed to get through to you. This is the only way I can really hurt you." Zim shut his eyes tight as he felt the hand pulling at the hem of his pants. Red released Zim's face, so both hands can focus on the task of undressing him. /RAPE/


**Drift Away is on hold.**

**But I wrote this to prove I am alive.**

**I am so dark... Please leave a comment!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Red smirked cruelly to himself as he traced the outline of Zim's jaw. The poor little Irken just couldn't seem to take today's beating, and was currently drifting in and out of consciousness. Zim murmured some faint words of resistance, as he hung helplessly from having his arms chained to the walls. His arms were numb from the pain, which was probably a good thing.

"I honestly thought you changed…" Red muttered, lifting Zim's chin up so he can get a clear view of his face. "When I made you an Invader again, you were so grateful. So…So much more agreeable… You actually started to obey me more often." Red tilted his head to the side, with a curious expression. "I didn't expect that you would try and kill me. I didn't expect you to kill Purple…"

Zim stared at Red, still looking dazed. "You… Killed Tak…" He whispers softly. Red's expression softens.

"I know you loved her, but she was insane. You knew what she was turning against the empire." Red said, frowning. Tears fell from the smaller Irkens face, as he tried to look away, but Red's hold on his face tightens. One hand held his face steady as the second drifted onto Zim's bare chest. It was covered in bruises and scars, many old, some new.

Zim feels this hand and fidgets. "Stop!" he cried. "N-Not again!"

"You… You also killed someone I loved." Red muttered. He looked at Zim, with a calm expression. "Violence never seemed to get through to you. This is the only way I can really hurt you."

Zim shut his eyes tight as he felt the hand pulling at the hem of his pants. Red released Zim's face, so both hands can focus on the task of undressing him. Red's expression darkens.

"This this the only way I can punish you."

Once the pants were pulled away and the body was shamelessly exposed, Red knelt and took Zim's length into hand, causing Zim to whimper. Ignoring this, he got to work. He slides his hand back and forth, watching the organ twitch and grow with arousal.

This was always the first step. Zim would resist this the most. Zim would bit the back the small sounds of enjoyment; refusing to give Red that pleasure. But it was always in vain. Tears streaked down his face as he finally let out a moan.

"St-Stop!" He begged. His face was twisted with guilty pleasure. He felt utterly disgusting.

Red shook his head sadly. "No. You know what comes next." He released the now erect length and stood back up. Zim whimpered again, and started fidgeting even more. He started to cry even more when he saw his Tallest pulling down his pants slightly, just enough so he could take out his own length.

Zim shook his head. "Please, please, not this…" He screamed. His eyes were wide with fear.

Red violently grabbed at Zim's mouth and forced it open. With a grunt he slides himself into the mouth. "If you bite me, then you know what will happen." He growled as a reminder. There was no response, aside from Zim gagging from having a cock stuffed in his mouth. But soon, Zim slowly began to bob his head back and forth. He knew Red wouldn't move until he did this, he would stand there for hours if he had to. And if he did try to bite him again, Gir who was also held captive would be destroyed. The first time he bite him, it was MiniMoose.

He heard Red moaning slightly as he became hard in Zim's mouth. Zim let out a choked scream as he actually started thrusting into Zim's throat. Zim tugged at his restraints, desperate for air. Finally, he felt him shoot his load into his mouth and pull out. Zim spat out as much as he could, trying to get out the disgusting taste.

"You know what comes next…" Red said, looking down at Zim.

Zim spat again, and shuddered. "Please, no… You hate it too!" He begged. It was the truth. Red did this only to torment Zim, because he knew how much he hated his touch. But Red also hated touching Zim as well.

Red sighed and grasped at Zim's upper legs. He paused for a moment. "I hate you just that much…" He said before he lifted Zim from his kneeling position. This caused more strain on Zim's arms, as he was still hung up by the wrists on the wall.

"A-AH!" Zim quickly wrapped his legs around Red's waist, in order to support his weight and to prevent his arms from being torn from the sockets. Which was exactly was Red wanted him to do anyways.

Zim cried out again as Red slid inside of the small Irken, and began thrusting into him. Zim felt his back arch in pleasure, and starting moan even more. It felt… It felt so _good_. But he didn't want this; it was wrong, sick and wrong… He felt like he was going insane, with pleasure and guilt. He tried to keep the images of Tak and MiniMoose in his mind, tried to remember why he hated this man so much. Red was doing the same, keeping the images of Purple in mind. He caught himself almost pretending Zim _was_ Purple.

"Nghh…ah….ah! No!" Zim bit his lower lip, trying to keep the sounds down in his throat, but it was no good. His mind was thrown into a haze, and soon he forgot who he was and what was happening. All he felt was pleasure. He threw his head back, and tightened his legs around Red, helping him to keep in rhythm. So good… So good…

Red watched Zim's expressions change in morbid pleasure, and he started pounding into him even harder. The room was filled with painting and groaning. Zim's body was thrown into spasms of pleasure, and it started to show in his screams. He was close to an orgasm, and so was Red. Their bodies rubbed up against each other, causing Zim's length to be further stimulated by the rough friction of Red's clothing. Zim cried out in pleasure as he was the first to cum, staining his Tallest's clothes. Red buried his face in the nock of Zim's neck as he came, silently murmuring Purple's name.

Zim's legs slipped slowly back to the ground, as Red fell to his knees. Reality slowly seemed in for the both of them, but neither of them moved or spoke for what felt like hours.


End file.
